the scalpel and the shard
by lady-muraki
Summary: simple games .....akagami


A/n : hmmm, instead of da boring read ,review, heres something new : read and tell me where i am going wrong .oops ,old, bt u gt it.

Disclaimer: Any body under the impression tht i own get backers ? No ? I thought so.

The Scalpel and the Shard.

Kagami stood on the edge of the balcony of a broken building : once the sign of wealth , all that remained is a structure , devoid of human beings, the shell of very essence it once represented. He looked around from where he stood and sighed. Lower Town, once a successful and thriving town ( a laboratory of sorts but thriving and full of life ) ,now a city of the dead . The mistrust of the people was reflected on his mirrors and somehow it pained him. There was nothing worth observing, even children , whose innocence can capitavate vthe beholder, even those children glanced about furitively , ever fearful of some unknown lurking danger .  
" You shouldn't think so much , Kyoji-kun. "  
A sharp prick of pain , along with the cold surface of a scalpel edge awakened Kagami rudely from the reverie he had immersed himself in, also conveying simultaneously that he was in danger of losing his life. Yet another passing thought reminded him that any movement on his part would be fatal , to say the least. The trouble with Kourodo Akabane a.k.a Dr Jackal was ,that he knew the use of his weapons perfectly; the scalpel was so exactly positioned. Also he knew how to hunt and catch his victims unawares . And that was what Kagami was right now. Nothing more.  
Coz wiht Dr Jackal , you were either a victim or an opponent. That bastard was totally devoid of feelings . and whatever you might be , your end result was the eternal rest. He accquainted you with the Angel of Death . Nothing less ...

" Thinking again, Kyoji-kun ? " .The feeling of a scalpel cutting his skin greeted him. It was a strange feeling...really. Pain mixed with a sort of cool ...no way you could describe it . Dr Jackal knew how to mix heaven and hell togther at once and it wasn't even a cocktail. Kagami's hand moved up to trace the J on his neck , the blood still flowing in an artistic trickle from the wound. he drew his hand away from it and observed his own blood on his fingers. A feeling of irritation began to surge through him. What right did that creep have , to cut him up like this ? He turned around suddenly, momentarily suprising Akabane with his speed, but temporarily. Akabane leaped back and landed gracefully on his feet. " i see, i finally have your undivided attention. " he smiled, his eyes half closed.  
" And my undivided hatred " replied Kagami. There was no heat in his reply. Merely a smile played on his lips. " I see. well...i am honoured." .Akabane opened his eyes . The look, it wasn't sane...a shiver ...Kagami suddenly felt very chilled...as if a nonexistant wind racked his frame, ...the eyes...they seemed to bore holes through his very being...he felt very vulnerable all of a sudden. " What exactly are you thinking about ?" an unusual question from Akabane.  
" Do you really want to know "  
" Indeed " " I was thinkiing of how empty Mugenjou is "  
"Indeed "  
"What do you mean "  
" I see..., for one whose motivation is to observe , it must be very ...shall we say ... boring?. Tell me Kyou ji-kun , why don't you leave Mugenjou. come and see the world outside. Believe me, there are a lot of things to observe. A... LOT .  
His tone blended suspense and threat nicely. He raised his head and observed Kagami' s face through the narrow slit. He did not want to miss out on even a second of the guy's reaction. Kyouji-kun had a very impressionable mind (much like ginji ) and any idea introduced would bear fruit. Now , whether it would be sweet or bitter was another matter, right now , what was worth "observing" was the effect of his words.

Kagami's eyes accquired a far-away look. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of it. The outside world , had a lot of scope for his hobby- so many interesting subjects -especially one . So strange...hatred can ignite such feelings...he had always thought that love was the stongest force around coz so many people fell under its dominion. He thought he was immune to it, and yet it wasn't love that had conqured him. It was hatred. Hatred , it seems , has a passion equal to that of love, and directed at...love to hate or hate to love ...

The mind is a terrible thing to lose control of. Such strange thoughts slip into it, thoughts which you never think about, all of a sudden , you are cornered , trapped in your own thoughts... Specially when you hand over the reigns to Dr Jackal...

Suddenly , Kagami felt the cold edge of the scalpel. Not paying attention to Akabane was one of the greatest mistakes he could make . He sighed, anticipating a more painful wound to be inflicted on his person, He waited...nothing...he turned around to look...all that greeted him was the Akabane's receding form. He clenched his fists. He had fallen into his trap again. He took a glass shard out of thin air and hurled it at the receding form. It turned around, caught the shard, lovingly caressed the sharp edge, and threw it at the opposite wall. Next , he threw a scalpel and it landed at the same spot, dangerously close to the shard but leaving it unharmed. The figure then continued on its way and disappeared.

Kagami stood , dazed, looking at the spot for what seemed to be eternity. And he had good reason to. Coz , there was a message he had been waiting for a long time . The scalpel and the shard.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

hate it ?..but i had to get it out of muh system. If you got any mean things to say, by all means, let me know. 


End file.
